The Anniversary Party
by DannyFan66
Summary: Just a quick one shot song fic. I really love this song and just happened to have it on in the car the other day...


Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: Just a little one shot song fic… LOL Read and review – FoG

**The Anniversary Party**

Lauren stepped up to the microphone in the large banquet hall. She was the image of her mother, tall and slender with pale blonde hair and sky blue eyes. "Hello, everyone; Danny, Eve, Tommy and I want to thank you for joining us for the celebration." Lauren smiled back at her brother and sister-in-law who sat with her husband. "We weren't sure we'd get Mom and Dad to agree to this little party in their honor, but it's not many couples that have a thirty year marriage these days. Especially considering they were both halfway to the grave before they got married." Everyone gave up a hearty laugh.

"Lar," The man stood to take his shots as well. "This is supposed to be an anniversary party, not a roast." Danny was the tin type of his father, same reddish blonde hair and striking blue eyes and the impish grin that spread across his face couldn't be missed as he joined his sister at the microphone. "Our parents spent the better part of their youth getting all the fighting that most couple's do out of the way, so they could spend the rest of their lives on the love." Danny had his father's sentimentality as well. "Not that they had much choice. Lauren was born a quick nine months after their rather interesting wedding and I followed ten months later. Irish twins, they called us."

"I'm still surprised they only had the two of you." Eve stood from the table and joined her sister-in-law and her husband. Eve looked just like her mother did at the same age. Near black hair and dark brown eyes, she had her father's golden tongue though, which everyone was grateful for. "I grew up in a huge family and extended family. I've never felt more love than that of my parents and my in-laws, who are more like a second set of parents than in-laws."

Lauren's husband decided to chime in as he finally stood. "I've only been lucky enough to be a member of this family for eight years. But I have never seen two people more in love than my in-laws. They welcomed me with open arms and open hearts into their lives. Mom, Dad…happy anniversary."

Tom raised his glass and the others as well as the guests followed suit. "Now, we've all had our dinner and since I don't think Mom wants the schmaltz fest to go on too much longer, I'll just make the last introduction…Lauren Marie Weston star of the Broadway revival of, 'A Butler's Life.'" Tom winked at his wife. "Written by her father and produced by her mother..."

"Not that she wasn't completely deserving of the role…" Danny interjected.

"Watch it, Danny, I know where you live." Lauren called from just behind him at the piano.

"Sorry." Danny answered sheepishly.

"Lauren...just sing the song." Tom smiled and took his seat at the table with Danny and Eve.

"Mom, Daddy. You raised two fairly well adjusted children in a home full of love and laughter. You taught us how to handle anything that may come our way. You helped us to achieve our dreams without guiding those dreams. You welcomed into the family our chosen partners and the children we've had together. Everyone in this room knows full well it wasn't an easy road for the two of you…it was many roads in fact, but a roads well traveled and roads that finally led us here."

Lauren started playing the piano…it was a song from the past…her parents past…the song that when they did finally have the 'big wedding' that their dearest friend insisted upon, this is the song to which they shared their first dance. Lauren's voice carried out to where her parents sat holding hands with their closest friends.

**Every Road Leads Back to You**

"Old friend, here we are,  
after all the years and tears  
and all that we've been through.  
It feels so good to see you.  
Lookin' back in time,  
there've been other friends and other lovers,  
but no other one like you.  
All my life, no one ever has known me better.

I must have traveled down a thousand roads.  
Been so many places, seen so many faces,  
always on my way to somethin' new.  
Ohhh, but it doesn't matter,  
'cause no matter where I go,  
every road leads back,  
every road just seems to lead me back to you.

Old friend, there were times  
I didn't want to see your face  
or hear your name again.  
Now those times are far behind me.  
It's so good to see your smile.  
I'd forgotten how nobody else  
could make me smile the way you do.  
All this time, you're the one I still want beside me.

I must have traveled down a thousand roads.  
Been so many places, seen so many faces,  
always on my way to somethin' new.  
Ohh, but it doesn't matter,  
'cause no matter where I go,  
every road leads back,  
every road just seems to lead me back to you.

I must have traveled down a thousand roads.  
Been so many places, seen so many faces,  
always on my way to somethin' new.  
Ohh, but it doesn't matter,  
'cause no matter where I go,  
every road leads back,  
every road just seems to lead me back,  
every road leads back,  
every road just seems to lead me back to you.  
Every road just seems to lead me back to you."

When Lauren finished her song she stood and smiled at her parents. "Ladies and gentlemen…I'd like to introduce my parents, celebrating thirty years of marriage, Niles and CC Brightmore."

Niles and CC stood and made their way to the microphone stopping only to hug their oldest child. CC took the mic first. "Well, Butler Boy, what do you think about this?"

"I think I too damn old to be called Butler Boy." Niles answered.

"Well, butler man just doesn't have the same ring…and you were too damn old thirty years ago, too." CC nudged her husband lightly before addressing the group. "Niles and I are so flattered that you all came out to celebrate what can only be described as the longest marriage in history between two people who hate each other."

Niles took the microphone. "What the witch is trying to say is that we can't believe how many of you are still alive. Or that we are for that matter."

"Oh, hell, Niles, you know evil never dies." CC smirked at him.

Niles draped his arm around her shoulder. "Then I guess we'll just go on forever."

"Ok, no more wise cracks, time to get serious." CC's face was very reflective. "There are many loved ones not among us for obvious reasons. Niles and I will cherish them in our hearts as we do all of you. Thank you all for being a part of our lives."

Max practically popped up from his chair. "To Niles and CC…congratulations!" There was light applause and cheers and the caterer chose that moment to roll out the cake for Niles and CC to cut.

He handed the cake knife to CC. Niles placed his hand on hers and together they cut their cake. Niles took a small piece and handed a matching piece to CC. Then to the cheers and jeers of the assembled group they gently fed each other and Niles kissed his wife of thirty years.

"Hate you." He whispered.

"Hate you more." CC winked.


End file.
